


Shattered

by coolcattime



Series: Mianite Oneshots [5]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Imprisonment, description of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcattime/pseuds/coolcattime
Summary: Lady Ianite does what she can to feel connected to the outside world while imprisoned.
Relationships: Captain Capsize/Lady Ianite
Series: Mianite Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706272
Kudos: 1





	Shattered

Ianite

I blink my eyes open, unsurprised but dully disappointed to still be in the dark cell Dianite has me kept in. The chains ache on my arms, forcing them into a position above my head. I’m surprised I can still feel them, that they haven’t become completely numb by this point. Then there are the shackles on my ankles that force me to stay kneeling. The chains themselves are slowly but surely sapping my energy away, leaving me no stronger than a mortal. The only difference being that I can’t die, at least I think I can’t. Dianite can do whatever he wants and cause whatever pain he wants to me and I will remain. My whole body hurts. I’m just filled with numb, aching pain in every waking moment.

The fact that my heart is currently separated from me is odd, to put it mildly. It isn’t technically something I actually need. In fact, I believe the fact that it’s separated from me might be why I’m currently unable to die. Perhaps Dianite knew this would happen, to make me something he could torment forever or at least until he gets bored. However, being without it is one of the reasons I’ve grown so weak. I just need to get it back, after so long without it, I feel like I’m starting to lose what small connection I have left with it. I don’t want to know what will happen if I’m not reunited with it before I lose connection completely.

I’ve been left almost entirely powerless, unable to move more than a few inches or honestly do anything Dianite doesn’t want me to. All I can manage to do with the little power I have left is watch. As often as I can, I summon a window to watch my followers that still remain, my champion and my pirates. Even after everything my brother has done to attempt to make me forgotten or otherwise dispose of my followers, those three remain. Even if I can barely make myself known, they’re doing everything they can to rescue me. Hopefully, their preparations are all successful and they manage to retrieve my heart. Then I might be able to thank their efforts properly, see them in a way that allows them to do the same.

I open a window and find myself witnessing Jordan and Capsize as the two are mid-conversation. I can’t hear them. My windows are unreliable whether they allow sound through or not, likely due to my dwindling powers. I carve the days that I can hear their voices as most days it’s just silence, but at the very least I can see them. It’s nice to see them all together, my two captains. It just feels nice and also… something else as I watch Capsize smile. She looks so happy… I don’t think I’ve seen her like that since I was imprisoned but surely it can’t have been that long. However, despite everything, there’s something about her, like she’s still so deeply sad.

The two seem to be just talking, sitting outside on a cliff overlooking the ocean. I wish I could hear what they were discussing, though even just watching I feel like I’m intruding on something. Capsize’s hair blows in a breeze that I can’t feel, it also gently moves both of their clothes, reminding me of the small things I’m missing while stuck in this cell. I see Capsize shiver, pulling her coat tighter. As she does so, in her distraction, I see Jordan’s smile grow. He begins to say something but I close the window, suddenly getting the feeling I shouldn’t be watching.

“Spying on your followers again, are you sister?” I whip my head towards the doorway, startled by my brother’s voice. How long has he been watching me? Knowing he also witnessed the scene makes me slightly sick as I know his thoughts on my followers. He tuts at me, shaking his head like I’m a child, with an off-putting smirk glued to his features the whole time. His eyes lit up as if he’s found a new toy. “What would they think if they found out? The precious goddess they’re trying oh so hard to save doesn’t trust them to actually do so, won’t give them even a moment’s privacy.”

He laughs as he twists my actions into a tainted meaning, making me wonder if it’s even worth my breath to argue against him. If he even bothered to tell them, they wouldn’t believe him. They’d know he was twisting my actions to taunt them. He wants a reaction, that’s why he does this. He needs to see that he’s making me suffer. For a second, a frown flickers on his face, before he moves closer to me, standing so I’m just out of his reach. He pulls a knife from his belt, holding it between two of his fingers.

“I’ve been thinking about what I’m going to do to your precious remaining followers. I’ve been thinking about it more since your little pirates arrived,” He summons a chair, sitting but still staying above my eye level so I’m forced to look up at him. I consider not looking at him since he so clearly wants me to, but I know the extremes he’ll go to get the reaction he wants. In his free hand, he creates a mirror from the ever-present smoke in the room. It’s similar to one of my windows, slowing forming a scene, though there’s something wrong with it. It’s showing me Redbeard, sitting alone and drinking, but there’s just something off about the scene, the details getting blurry far too quickly. He coughs, dropping the bottle, looking towards it in horror. He clutches his neck, seemingly attempting to do something that I just can’t figure out. Then he begins to choke. “The drunkard I think I’ll poison. He’s alone so often, the rest of them wouldn’t even realise what’s happened, wouldn’t notice until it was far too late. I bet his beloved little sister would blame herself.”

I watch the image of my follower choke and spit up blood, desperately clawing at his neck. His fingers turn bloody as he breaks the skin but nothing helps. After far too long of struggling, he slumps over, his head hitting the table as, after a few more unsettling twitches, he falls still. I know it isn’t real, I don’t feel any of the pain that I normally feel when a loyal follower dies. However, that doesn’t change the horrifying feeling of watching him die alone and in pain. It only becomes worse when the image changes to Jordan tied to a pole, being beaten.

“Your champion is such a waste. It would’ve been a blessing to have such a soldier on my side. Perhaps I’ll offer him a position in my ranks again but if he refuses, he’ll get the treatment your followers deserve,” I watch as Jordan is set alit, silently screaming as the flames travel up his body. He desperately tries to escape his bonds but he’s stuck in place, his skin charring and blistering as the flames grow, never seeming to die down. I feel a few hot tears on my cheeks.

“Why are you showing me this?” I don’t understand. He can hurt me as much as he wants but he insists on harming my followers, taking time to think of ways to kill them. Dianite’s smile grows. He drops the mirror, smashing it underfoot and destroying the image. He kneels in front of me, his face far too close to mine, leaving me no way to look away from him. He places the knife against my cheek.

“Because I know it hurts you. I haven’t even gotten to the best one,” His breath is hot on my face, the blade digging into my skin as I attempt to shift away. He chuckles as I grimace, placing a finger on my forehead. Noises seeps into my head. Quiet muttering, sobbing, and begging, all coming from Capsize. I freeze, attempting to process what I’m hearing. Before I can, my brother begins talking again. “I’ve already been having some fun with the little captain. She dreams of you so very often. When I noticed I just couldn’t help myself, I just had to make them a bit more interesting.”

A sickly feeling grows within me as I realise what I’m listening to, the results of a nightmare. Quietly, she begs for my help, for me to come back. What was she dreaming of before my brother changed them? What did he see before deciding to not even let her sleep peacefully? This isn’t even something I can warn her of, she can only go so long without sleep.

“I think I’ll have fun with her and her pitiful… I wonder, do you even know?”

“Know what?”

“That the little pirate, the pathetic mortal that she is, is in love with you,” I gasp before I can stop myself and Dianite gets up, laughing as he looks down on me. I try to think back to every interaction I’ve had with Capsize, my heart beating uncontrollability as I remember the smile, the one I associate so much with her but have never seen her use towards anyone else. Then I feel my connection with her shatter, the pain overwhelming my body and making me cry out. Dianite continues laughing. I desperately try to reform the connection, open a window to her, to even just feel that she’s still alive. I can’t do anything. I look up at Dianite and see him holding the mirror again, this time showing a much more real looking scene. Capsize and Jordan still on the cliff, though Capsize is now crying, and Jordan is desperately talking into his earpiece as he keeps hold of her. She felt it too. “Oh, I’m sorry, did that hurt?”

“Leave her alone. You can do whatever you want to me, you don’t need to hurt my followers.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her,” He says, as he closes the window, cutting off the only way I could confirm nothing had happened to her. “I’ll even let you see her again, when she’s broken and desperate, to show her that you can’t save her.”

He leaves. I tug desperately on the chain keeping me in place, hoping for any way to follow him, to stop him. I yell after him, attempting to get his attention, his anger onto me so he might leave my followers alone. Fruitlessly, I attempt to reforge my connection to Capsize, just to give myself any reassurance that she’s currently okay. But nothing works. Eventually, I collapse, the chains weighing on me heavier than ever. I can’t protect her. For the first time since my imprisonment, I feel completely worthless for what little I can do for my followers, for not realising how far my brother will go to hurt me.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot! One I had some ideas about how to write a bit more of but I'm not 100% sure how interesting it would be.


End file.
